fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Mighty Morphin Power Rangers World Tour Live On Stage
The show begins with Alpha 5 reporting to Zordon that everything is currently okay in Angel Grove. However, Zordon senses a disturbance in the morphing grid and, sure enough, the Command Center sensors detect that Lord Zedd has moved from the Moon to the Earth. It overloads the sensors, leaving Alpha to recalibrate them and to find the Rangers. Meanwhile, a meteorite hits the Earth and two aliens come out, looking for Lord Zedd at his Earth base and noting "the little Earth creatures" (audience). After finding him, along with Goldar, Rita Repulsa, Squatt, Baboo, and the Putty Patrol, they ask to observe him putting his plan into action. A disbelieving Rita is shrunk and put into a box on Lord Zedd's orders. Lord Zedd then starts work on his monster and sends the Putties to the city. Back at the Command Center, Alpha finds out where Zedd could be, but is unable to reach the Rangers due to a signal jam. Zordon sends Alpha to try and find the source, which sends Alpha to the Park. Alpha sees nothing and asks the kids in the audience if they see anything wrong. They do...they see the Putties. However, when Alpha turns to investigate, he sees nothing. He does so again at the kids urging, but the Putties manage to stay out of Alpha's sights. When told to look one more time, Alpha finally sees the Putties. After invading them, he tries to call the rangers, but is unable to due to the jam. Alpha then asks the kids to shout for the Rangers by calling out "Go, Go, Power Rangers". After a few attempts, the Power Rangers are notified and teleport to Alpha's aid, where they morph and make short work of the Putties. After thanks from Alpha, who shortly thereafter returns to the Command Center, Zordon tells the Rangers of Lord Zedd's secret palace in a cave and sends them to investigate. After a short dance by the Putties, where they interact with the audience members, they are praised by Lord Zedd for a job well done, much to the surprise of Goldar, Squatt, and Baboo, still holding the box containing Rita. After turning a putty into a chicken, Lord Zedd explains that the Putties had lured the Rangers into a trap. After turning Rita big again with his "stretching chamber" with the help of the two meteorite aliens, Lord Zedd unveils Lumintor, The Fire Lion. Zedd explains that anything Lumintor touches burns to a crisp, a fact Rita (almost singeing her new gown), Goldar, Squatt, and Baboo come close to finding out. Lord Zedd also tells his plans of having Lumintor bring the Rangers, two at a time to Zedd, so that he can deal with them personally. We find out that Lumintor is weak against water after he shows fear when Squatt mentions it. Lumintor soon leaves. Rita then offers to tear up a mountain range for Lord Zedd. He answers by sending Rita to the moon. He then sends Goldar, Squatt, and Baboo to help Lumintor with his plan. Lumintor starts to tear up the city, which, inevitably, brings out the Power Rangers who were close to Zedd's cave when they get the call. They are then ambushed by Goldar, the Putties, and Lumintor. Billy finds out first hand the danger Lumintor is. During the fight, Adam and Aisha are captured without the others knowing until it was too late. The four remaining Rangers start a detailed search between the city and Zedd's cave while Alpha leads the audience in another shouting cheer of "Go, Go, Power Rangers" for the Ranger teens. Soon, Goldar, Squatt, Baboo, and the Putties have Adam and Aisha at the entrance of Zedd's cave. Goldar has Squatt and Baboo guard the two rangers while he goes to inform Lord Zedd of the capture. After pretending to sprain her ankle, Aisha and Adam fool Squatt and Baboo into freeing them, but their bid for freedom is short lived as the two meteorite aliens block their escape route. After a failed attempt to teleport and fight out of the cave, Adam and Aisha are forced into cages, intended by Lord Zedd to lure the other Rangers into the cave. Sure enough, the other four make it to the cave, but are stopped from entering by Alpha who, along with Zordon, that Adam and Aisha are meant as bait. The Rangers are sent to the park to wait for further instruction from Zordon. Back in the cave, Rita makes a return, crashing from the moon. After sending Rita away with the two meteorite aliens, Zedd proceeds to turn Adam and Aisha into monkeys, but changes his mind and turns them into cockatoos. The other Rangers are made aware of Adam and Aisha's conditions and how Lumintor can absorb any attacks and is protected in Zedd's cave. Billy then haves the idea to have the Firebird Thunderzord loaded with silver iodine. The Rangers plan on drawing out Lumintor with the Zords. They teleport back to Angel Grove to put the plan into action Alpha leads the audience with another "Go, Go, Power Rangers" cheer. The Rangers call on the Thunderzords, which works in having Zedd send out Lumintor. The Firebird Thunderzord releases its payload, which is the best the Rangers can do as Lumintor easily defeats the Zords. After a failed fight, the Rangers lead the audience in a chant for rain. It works, although the silver iodine Billy suggested started it. The rain causes Lumintor to melt, destroying him. Tommy, Rocky, Billy, and Kimberly then start planning Adam and Aisha's rescue. Meanwhile, Adam and Aisha start thinking of ways to warn the others about Zedd's plan. Later, during another dance by the Putties, the Hollow Monster, a metal monster who's only weakness is sound, which would rattle inside him and tear it up, is constructed. Goldar, Squatt, and Baboo leave, leaving Adam and Aisha to lure the other Rangers. The two parrot Rangers decide to use a parrot's ability to mimic speech to warn the other about the Hollow Monster. When the four Rangers appear, Adam and Aisha manage to say their words, but the four normal Rangers do not understand until Saba interprets them. By then, the Hollow Monster has already appeared, causing trouble for the Rangers. The Rangers then lead the audience in making noise and defeat the Hollow Monster. In the confusion, Adam and Aisha are taken away again, but Squatt is left behind, discovered by the audience. The Rangers decide to use Squatt to get into the cave. The Rangers manage to trick Squatt to open the doors, with Saba's help, and enter the cave. The Rangers follow the sqwacks of their friends down a cavern. However, it turns out that leaving Squatt to open the doors for the Rangers was a part of Lord Zedd's plan. After having Goldar attack the Rangers with Putties in the cavern with the parrot Rangers, Lord Zedd grows big to attack the Rangers. After being informed that their Zords cannot be called due to Zedd's dark magic, the Rangers once again call to the audience for help, this time to use their little mirrors, called "spot reflectors", to direct Zedd's dark magic back towards him. Tommy then uses Saba to finally defeat Lord Zedd, allowing Adam and Aisha to turn back into their normal selves. After a final battle with Goldar, the Putties, and the meteorite aliens, Lord Zedd's cave is destroyed, forcing the villains to head back to the moon, with Lord Zedd fuming about his defeat. The Rangers then thank the audience for their help in defeating the evil space aliens. They are called to Angel Grove, where Lord Zedd has launched another attack on Angel Grove. The Rangers tell the audience to be good, say their farewells, and teleport away.